Happy Halloween Bouken Blue!
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: BOUKENGER All Souta wanted was to go to bed. Kaze no Shizuka/Souta One-Shot This is for my beloved! I LOVE YOU MIKEY! I OWN NOTHING!


Happy Halloween Bouken Blue

**Happy Halloween Bouken Blue!**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

_**All Souta wanted was to go to bed.**_

Souta crawled to his room, alright crawled wasn't exactly the word, but barely walking was definitely what he was doing. He opened his door and stepped inside, walked to his bathroom, undressed and brushed his teeth. He figured his shower could wait until tomorrow. He walked back into his room, set his alarm, and turned on his lamp so he could see to get into bed...and laying on his bed, in a sexy bunny outfit, was Kaze no Shizuka.

"Shizuka-chan? What are you doing in my room, on my bed, dressed like that?!" Souta shouted grabbing his acceralor from the nightstand.

She quickly took it from him, "I am not here to steal anything. I am here to see you Sou Sou Souta," she smiled.

"Part of me wants to believe you, but the Boukenger side of me says to call the others," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Believe in the side that believes in me. I am here just for you for tonight," then she started to kiss his cheek and down his neck.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on her middle. He decided to believe her, if only for tonight.

She then brought her lips to his and kissed him, "I've wanted this for some time now Souta-kun," she whispered against his lips.

"I have many times before, but could not act upon it," he whispered back.

"For once do not think of them but about us," she replied.

"I am, if only for tonight," he replied back as he kissed her.

Soon he ran his tongue over her lips and she parted them, allowing him to enter.

He smiled as he tasted her. She tasted like Natsuki's candy. _'She must have taken a piece before she came in here,' _he thought to himself.

She started to moan, she had always hope her first real kiss would be this good.

Soon, before he had wished it, Souta needed to breathe, so he started to kiss down her neck and she replied with much joy.

He finally looked at her and said, "I will only go as far as you want me to."

She smiled and whispered in his ear, which caused him to shiver, "I am willing to go as far as you want to go."

Souta debated for a moment, "Although we are on different sides, I can't help but love you."

"I know, but we have to do what we have to do and if that's on different sides then...we will still love each other," then she kissed him.

"Yes, we will," he replied against her lips and returned the kiss.

Then he slowly moved down her neck, while his hands removed the pink fuzzy bra.

"That tickles Souta," Shizuka replied giggling.

"That's good," he replied as he laid her down on his bed.

"Your blanket is soft," she giggled as he started kiss down her cheek.

"Nothing but the best," then his lips went over her breast. She started to moan.

"Aw, you like?" he asked.

"Bleeeeeh," she said in her big kid voice.

"You are so cute Shizuka," as he played with her other breast.

"Oh..." she moaned.

He smiled then kissed down her toned stomach. He stopped just below her white and pink lace/furry underwear and lightly brew across the top of them.

Shizuka moaned and Souta smiled. Then he removed them and kissed her as far as he could before he opened her legs.

Once she opened them, he took his index finger and thumb and opened her very clean, very pink vagina and started to lick her. This caused her to moan and buck her back.

"You like?"

"Very much, please continue," she moaned in response.

"Yes dear," and he did so until she was wet. Then he started to slowly put his finger in her. He moved it in and out of her for several minutes until she came a little, then he added a second and while moving in and out of her, he also moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion and then started to lick her again. Then she came time for a second time. While he did so he reached down himself and removed his shorts and started to play with himself until an idea came to him.

He then moved himself to where he was above her.

"Shizuka, do you want to play?"

"Yes Souta," she said as she stated to lick him.

"Very nice. Keep that up," he moaned as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

A few minutes pasted he had to move, "This may hurt a little," he said as he placed himself in between her legs.

"Alright," she replied as she placed her hands on his arms.

He pushed himself into her and she screamed and bucked up.

"Shizuka-chan?" he asked with worry.

"I am fine Souta-kun. Please continue," she said as she smiled.

He started to move in and out of her, first slowly, but her moans made him speed up. When he was about to cum, he whispered in her ear, "Shizuke-chan, I am about to cum. What would you like for me to do?"

"Stay in me Souta-kun," she panted.

And he did so, unloading every last drop her had. Then he fell on top of her and pulled up. He coved them up and held her in his arms, "How was that my love?"

"Everything I always wanted. Thank you Souta-kun. I-I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, Gekkou-sama saw a note below his perch.

_Dear Gekkou-sama,_

_I am sorry, but I can no longer be part of Dark Shadow, for I have fell in love with BoukenBlue and I am now with his child. Please forgive me. Not to worry though, I won't tell them any of your secrets._

_Love, Mogami Shizuka_

Gekkou-sama smiled, "I always knew you would leave someday my child."

THE END


End file.
